A typical organization website likely includes a page listing the contact information for individuals within the organization. The contacts page normally includes information related to individuals within the organization. For example, such contact information might include the name, phone number, department, and position of each contact. The contact information page usually displays the contact information in a table, with each column representing a field of contact information (e.g., name, telephone number, address, email address, title, and/or other relevant information).
When contact information is presented on a typical contact information page, much of the information is repeated. For example, if there are multiple contacts named John Smith within an organization, a standard tabular representation shows a row for each John Smith. Further, organizations may have contacts that occupy the same role. For example, a company may have multiple individuals with the title of “Software Developer.” The overlap of data within contact information fields leads to repetition of contact information. Repetition of the same information from contact data fields places a burden on the user to sift through table rows to find the specific row containing the contact information sought.